Change of the Past
by Be'Jammin
Summary: This is basically my first fic in this field, so go easy on me. But the main idea is that some one changes the past and the effects that it has on the future. R/R if you would please.
1. Default Chapter

A/N this is a pilot for a series that I would like to do. This series will take certain characters that you will meet and put them in different fandoms to see how the locals would react to certain situations. The first part starts out in G Gundam, but of course you knew that. Let me know if you would like to see the rest of the series written. Oh, and there might be some slight OOC-ness.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam.  
  
Jordan looked upon the battlefield. And he sighed. More senseless death, he did not like it.  
  
"But what would Humanity be without its adversity?" a voice said to him.  
  
"Sir!! I'm sorry I didn't see you." Jordan hurriedly said, raising his arm in salute. It was shaking in a way that you could tell that he was nervous.  
  
"At ease Observer. But, this battle brings upon one a question. Tell me, do you know how many copies of this world are there?" the man asked. Jordan let out a chuckle and grinned.  
  
"Sir, you might as well ask how many stars light up the night sky, or when two mirrors face each other, how many reflections are there?" Jordan replied. The man laughed. And nodded.  
  
"Your Narthian must be proud. You definitely learned all he could teach you." The man said. The two then started to walk across the field, stray bullets passing them, the screams of the dying were muted.  
  
"Yes, he said I was his greatest pupil." Jordan said. There was a feeling of pride in his voice.  
  
"Yes, but enough with the formalities. The Council has decided to perform a Grand Experiment on this world, and we would like you to be the Record- Keeper for it." The man said. Jordan was very overwhelmed to here this.  
  
"Record-Keeper? That's a three level promotion. Not only would I be able to participate in the dimension, I could do a multitude of other things." Jordan said, at this time he was ecstatic.  
  
"Yes, and it will all start in about, several minutes and last for several hundred years. I hope you don't mind." The man said. Jordan let out a sigh.  
  
"Well Sir, I shall do my job with honor." Jordan said. The man then started to walk off.  
  
"Oh and since this is direct relation tampering, two of the people you will study will have memories of both worlds, the other one will only have the true memories." The old man said as he left in a way that can't really be explained. When the man was gone, Jordan whistled, and a small Great Dane puppy came next to him.  
  
"Well Scraps, looks like we're going to finally make a name for ourselves." Jordan said to the dog, and he took one last glance at the victors flag. He quite like it and it was a shame that in almost all dimensions they would lose, he really liked that blue 'X' with the stars.  
  
Well that's the first part and if you want to see how it will all turn out, read. Also each 'episode' will start the same, with an explanation chapter before hand then the story. Hope you liked it. 


	2. Default Chapter

A/N this fic is still going to be continued, even though it seems that there has been no one reading it, I can tell from the lack of reviews, but beside that, I need to continue this or I will go insane, even though it would be a short trip.  
  
  
  
For you to understand what is about to happen, you must know a little bit about the theory of relativity and that the future, past, and present happen all the time at once. Because what is about to happen takes into fact some of those mentioned properties.  
  
Now the scene that we have here is just an innocent meeting between one Chibodee Crocket and Allenby Beardsley. Now usually when time changes, you don't notice. But Chibodee did notice that something wrong. He could tell from the way the background turned a shade of blue, and then slunk back in, but everything was different. Everything was different, because he was sure that Allenby didn't wear dresses, and if she did they wouldn't be that long. And he was almost certain that she wouldn't hit him sporadically.  
  
"Thanks a lot Johnny!!! For all I care, you can go to Hell!!!" Allenby said, walking off. Chibodee then went to rub the area that got hit, and he was certain that this morning he didn't have a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. And he was sure that he didn't dress in gray either. So the first thing that he did is go back to his hanger, to shave and maybe a few rounds of shadow boxing. But fate is cruel and Chibodee's problems just started.  
  
"Girls!!! You in here? There is something really, really wrong-" he said, with his voice trailing off, as he stood at the Gundam in the hanger. It wasn't Maxter, it was something completely different. It was then that the girls did come in. They noticed there boss staring in disbelief at his Gundam.  
  
"Problem darling?" Shirley chimed in. Chibodee just turned to face her, his own facial features were choppy.  
  
"You... me... everyone else... my Gundam... Momma!!!" Chibodee said, right before he collapsed in a heap. It was at this time that the four of them started to worry.  
  
Several hours later, Chibodee woke up in his bed. He noticed the girls were sitting next to his bed, but the light was out and his vision was blurry.  
  
"You would not believe the nightmare that I had. Everything was different. You, me, the Gundam. Everyone was different in a way." Chibodee said. He could tell that they nodded.  
  
"Well, don't worry. We didn't change and your still you. And Gundam Rebel is in the hanger, darling." Cath said, at the moment, Chibodee bolted up and turned on the light. And he screamed loudly.  
  
And in a café near the Neo-America hanger, a man jotted down some notes and turned to a gray dog, well you could call it a dog, but that's really stretching it.  
  
"I think he's taking the change really well. Wouldn't you say so, Scraps?" Jordan said to his dog.  
  
Well there you have, the first actual chapter, I really hope you like it and I would really like to know. But anyway, if you were wondering, the event in the past that was changed was a critical battle of the Civil War, thus causing the Confederates to win. And if I'm correct that would carry over through out the future. But anyway I shall continue this to the bitter end. 


	3. Default Chapter

A/N this is going to get pretty weird, I think, right now. So if I were you I would pay close attention. And it might get a little dark in this chapter.  
  
Now, Chibodee was sorting out what happened. Apparently he was the fighter for Neo-America, no change there. But, he was fighting under the name of Johnny Reb. How, he had no idea, it was like someone changed something about him. And it must have been something big, because there was a male member of his crew, who saluted him every time he walked into the room and fixed up the Gundam. It was at this time, however that he was admiring the Gundam Rebel, it was a very nice design, different from the Maxter. This one was designed to look like some type of old soldier, from a war very long ago. And the was the weapon, where as the Maxter used the fact that he was a boxer, this one had a rifle of a sort.  
  
"Colonel Crocket, your reputation proceeds you." He heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around to see an old man dressed in a gray military uniform. He just looked at him, and the man laughed.  
  
"This is the first time a soldier has never saluted me, but, given your career and what you are doing, I'll let it go. General George C. Howell, Commander of Asian Forces." The man said. It was at this time, that Chibodee realized how the General greeted him.  
  
"Colonel? Since when?" Chibodee asked, he was a shocked, he didn't remember being a member of any military.  
  
"Your crew did say that you were a little out of it, must've forgotten the Siege of Wake Island then, right?" the man asked. Chibodee heard of Wake Island but there was no battle that he could recall on that location.  
  
"It seems to have stressed you at more than they thought You seem to forget that you are a Colonel in the Confederate Army. You may also be the Neo-America fighter in this Fight, but more importantly, if you win the Federalists will have a greater respect for our Confederacy, as will other countries. But on lighter notes, I liked the way you said that you would re-live each battle of the War of Northern Aggression in your fights, tears came to my eyes. And about your fights, I designed Gundam Rebel and I want you to use the Bayonet Charge on the next opponent you face." The General said. Chibodee was a little confused, he never heard of that attack.  
  
"Bayonet Charge, Sir?" Chibodee asked, confusedly. It was at this time that the General got closer.  
  
"Yes the Bayonet Charge." The General said. He then grabbed Chibodee by his collar and lifted him off his feet.  
  
"And I swear on the High God in Holy Heaven, if you do not use the Bayonet Charge, I will make sure that your crew is banished from Confederate lands and that if they step on our sovereign territory, they will be shot. And unfortunately, you will not be so lucky. I will make sure that you are Court Marshaled and that you will rot on Hell's Island. Got that boy?" the General said. Chibodee nodded. And then the General dropped Chibodee, and walked off, out of the hanger.  
  
  
  
"Oh and one question, Colonel. I saw you at the Plantation Ball last week. Where is that most magnificent belle that was with you? Miss Beardsley is what her name was I think. But it matters not, after you win, you'll have to beat off the ladies with a stick." The General said as he left the hanger. It was at this time that Chibodee picked himself up, he needed to find out what the Bayonet Charge was and how it worked, so that he could use it at his next fight, as he didn't want his crew to be hurt and he certainly didn't want to be thrown in a jail. It was at this time that the Mechanic, who was named Billy came up to him.  
  
"I can't believe you, your actually going to use the Bayonet Charge? You swore on your parents grave, your right hand across your heart, and your left of on a stack of bibles that you wouldn't use the Charge unless you absolutely had to. Don't let him intimidate you into using it." Billy said. Chibodee just ignored him, and the first thought that went through his mind was that he had to call someone and talk to them, and the first person to come to his mind was Neo-Japans pilot, hopefully, his memories weren't skewered either.  
  
And once again, a man and his dog, watched the General get into his limousine, and the man looked at the dog, then the limo, then to the Neo- American base. The dog looked at him and made a growl.  
  
"It's not my fault that this is what happened, so don't blame it on me, kay." Jordan said. He knew what Scraps meant, several hundred years of companionship did that to you, and he then jotted down some more notes, living up to his job of Record-Keeper.  
  
Well I hope you continue to like this fic. It's going to get very, very weird soon and a lot of stuff hat should have happened hasn't and such, but that's not till later. Next chapter, Jordan gets discovered and, well no one likes his meddling. 


End file.
